


Duty

by DeathjunkE



Series: Of A Noble House [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Break Up, F/F, Gen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty calls for the heiresses of the Powerful and boundless house of Prince and the most Ancient and Noble Hose of Black. Eileen Prince decides that she cant give up her dreams and desires for honor or money. Walburga Black can't decide whats more important her family's honor or her own desires. They both learn that with every choice comes consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is A Carnival

_Let us begin…_

_Everyone out there that thinks that like is unfair,  
Needs to know that's not the case,  
Because life is beautiful, you just have to live it.  
Everyone out there that thinks they are alone and that that's bad  
Needs to know that's not the case,  
Because in life no one is alone, there is always someone_

_Ay, there's no need to cry, because life is a carnival,  
It's more beautiful to live singing.  
Oh, Ay, there's no need to cry,  
For life is a carnival  
And your pains can be alleviated_

**-La vida Es Un Carnival, Celia cruz**

** Part One **

It was the last day they would ever spend together—like this. 

Both curled on the solitary plush tan armchair in the far corner of the room. The chair, as well as their clothing, was layered in several complex warming charms. It was always cold in the dungeons. So cold, in fact, that when winter rolled around that every single puff of breath one took was visible.

“I don't want to leave…” 

Eileen turned her dark eyes to the source of the voice, the girl besides her. She was Gorgeous with thick black hair that streamed down her back in tight ringlets, held away from her face by a lavender ribbon. Her skin was so pale it was reminiscent of fine china. Her features were mesmerizing; light gray eyes that were framed by dark thick lashes, a button nose that was small and had a light smattering of speckles on the bridge, soft pink and plump lips that were shaped like an archer’s bow and a thin and elegant neck perfect to lay kisses on. Her shoulders were swathed in the large gray comforter her hand peeking out from one end to caress the stitched runes. 

Eileen pulled the needle through the fabric again switching needles so for the blue shadows of the phoenix’s tail feather. Her countless gold bangles jangled and clicked together as she hastened her stitches, After a few more quick stitches on the blanket in her lap she spoke. Her voice was sweet, smooth and easy to get stuck in, like honey. “I understand why, but I can not say I don't want to leave.”

“I’ll be alone.”

“No, you wont.” Black eyes turned back to their focus. Her were stitches firm, sure and tight even though her hands were ice cold and numb. She couldn’t stop; this needed to be done tonight. 

“I wont have you.”

Eileen completed another stitch before placing her needle down. Her long thin fingers slid across the gray quilt covering them and gripped the soft trembling hand that plucked at the lavender threads of the embroidery. It took only a moment for the stilled hand to interlace with her own cold hands. “You will ruin all of my work if you continue like this, Birdie.”

Walburga looked straight ahead as did Eileen.

“I love you, you know.” She whispered softly in her rough voice.

“I know.” Eileen squeezed the hand she held in a gesture of comfort.

Suddenly they shifted and Walburga had her head rested on Eileen’s thin shoulder, as she watched the other girls nimble hands move in a quick jerky rhythm, covered up to her neck in the warm handmade cover. Their feet dangled over the chair’s arm exposing their colorful socks and (in the case of Walburga) colorfully painted toes. 

Walburga played with some of the stay hairs that fell on Eileen’s shoulder “Are you going to marry black?” 

Eileen shook her head and glanced down at those large gray eyes. “I don't want to. I’m apparently his first choice for a wife. My father had his sights set on Black—and barring Black, Abraxan Malfloy.”

“Ew… they’re both like thirty.”

It was a complete exaggeration; both men had just touched twenty earlier in the year.

 

Eileen’s lips twisted into a smirk as she glanced down at the other girl’s cruel smile. “And what have you got? A Prewett! They would clash terribly with you.”

“God, this is so wrong,” The younger seventh year propped herself up and began to shift so that she had a hand pressed on each side the plush arm of the chair with Eileen between them. She straddled the wide hips of the other girl with her calves and rose onto all fours. Forcing Eileen to abandon her needles and threads in favor of resting her tired cold hands on Walburga’s back. “Talking about getting married to those testosterone puppets, when all I want is to be with you.”

“You know, just as well as I, that no one would tolerate us.” Eileen let out a short sigh. “You, especially, would be in danger if we didn’t—you know—You are the Eldest and only daughter and in your own right have a large dowry, on top of that you’re absolutely lovely. If they saw you with me they would throw a fit.”

“Don't say such things, you are beautiful.” Walburga’s thin brows creased and turned to a well-defined frown when she heard her partner snort. 

“Oh honestly. I wont have you lying to me.” 

“I’m not lying. Your hair is long and soft and black. Your eyes are black too! And your really tall—you’ve got the tall dark and handsome thing going for you!”

“So I look like a man now?”

“No, that is not what I had meant! Don't twist my words!” She snapped. She leaned back on her heels (and coincidentally Eileen’s thighs) “You’re very pretty. Your eyes are dark and mysterious, only I can tell what you are thinking because I know you so well. You have high cheek bones and pretty lips they… I like them. Then your hair… it’s so long it will touch your knees soon. You never gain a pound and,” The rough voice of the eldest daughter of the second house of black dropped to a low hoarse whisper. “Your breasts are really nice.” 

Eileen blushed under the other girl’s lecherous stare and appreciative words. “None of that matters they just want my money. Every pureblood man is out for my fortune. I’m the heir, Birdie.”

Walburga pouted with a soft huff. “It’s not like we can do anything about it anyway. All those oaths and penalty fees…”

“Not to mention the disapproving masses.” Eileen muttered with a brief gesture to the room of muttering spectators.

“Fuck them.” Walburga Declared before dipping low to plant a kiss on Eileen’s thin pink lips.


	2. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Im looking to the sky to save me..._
> 
> ...Looking for something help me burn out bright...
> 
> ...Im looking for complications...
> 
> ...Id give it all away...
> 
> ...We live happily ever trapped...
> 
> Learn to Fly, Foo Fighters __

Ignatius Prewett was really a let down he was rather tall and lean but not attractive at all. His sky blue eyes did nothing for her and neither did his shock of red hair. He was tall and that was the only good thing about him. He wasn’t stupid but he wasn’t brilliant either. He excelled in charms and believed that women should not work or go to university he was Quidditch obsessed, able to rattle off every statistic in the last fifty years but unable to keep up with current social events. 

Although at first she thought she was being finicky, she felt justified after Alphard (bless his annoying little heart) told the orange turd to leave.

After Ignatius’ departure the eldest black child raced up to her bedroom to in an attempt to escape the situation. The brunette pressed her back to the door and took a deep breath. After a moment she saw the parliament of owls carrying a huge decoratively wrapped box. As soon as she had dismissed the birds she peered at the package. The large box wrapped in purple paper and tied and bowed with thick black ribbons. Upon closer inspection she found an envelope she flipped over in her hand and grinned.

The Prince family crest was embossed on the back the olive branch and axe overlapping in the shield with two fierce lion dogs standing guard at either side of the shield. Walburga smiled radiantly as her eyes misted up. 

The possibilities ran through her head as she caressed the parchment; did this mean she was not meant to be left alone after Eileen married? Or was Eileen’s final goodbye?’ Just as she slipped a finger into the seal a pop echoed in the room. 

“Young Mistress, Yous father is saying that you is to be going down stairs to foyer. A guest has come.”

The graduate huffed and set down her letter. “Tark, tell father that I’ll be there shortly.”

The little elf popped away as quick as it came and Walburga began her trip to the formal area of the house. She let her mind drift to her own world where Eileen came and dueled her father for her hand, and they kissed and married and had a family with several sons.

It was childish and unrealistic, she knew, but it made her feel better—and right now that was what she needed.

When the beauty strode into the room all heads turned to watch her. She walked gracefully into the room her eyes lowered and her hands held before her wrist crossed.

“I must say Pollux, she’s a gem.” 

The object of discussion took this time to curtsy and sneak a peak at her to guest. She was surprised to find one Orion Black standing in the foyer of her home, having an audience wither her father.

“Good eve, Miss.” Ever the gentleman he bowed politely and smiled. 

“Good eve, Lord Black.”

“You’ve raised a fine daughter Pollux. The wench I declined had no decency.”

“Really? Who was it?” Pollux feigned ignorance to the matter.

Walburga pursed her lips in distain. Eileen was no wench, she was brilliant beautiful and proud. Obviously he was not worthy of her. To add to her disgust her own father was pandering to this man. Though he was the head of the Black family it was degrading. Everyone knew of the deal between the Prince and Black patriarchs.

“Eileen Prince, an ill bread girl to be sure. One would expect for a family that old to appreciate tradition and general morals. The lord prince’s choice of wife should have been a sign. He took an Indian woman as his bride when he was younger I believe. Bad genes are displayed in the daughter…” Black continued his tirade even as they departed to the sitting room. “She strut into the room as if she were a man!...” 

Here Pollux leaned forward to listen better. Walburga sat at her father’s side with a neutral face. This git was after something. 

“…Her chin up with her hands at her sides. Then she sat before invited!”

Here the girl smiled, that was just like Eileen. She was a proud person, and would always do as she pleased in her domain. She refused to be cowed by anyone.

“Then I ask her plans for the year and she says— The Masters Academy. As if a woman could really understand the complexities of potions or Alchemy!”

Here, Walburga frowned, it displeased her that this man had such narrow views of women. Neither one of her brothers had the never to tell her something like that. Hell Alphard had always dreamed of staying home once married and sending his wife to work, not that any Black truly ever _had_ to work. “If I may,” she interjected softly.

“Ah yes madam, your input?”

“I went to school with Eil-- Miss Prince and she seemed keen. She only missed valedictorian by half a point... to tom riddle I believe.” 

Orion pursed his lips in distaste, “that half-blood,” he spat the word as if it was some vile insurmountable indignity gracing his tongue, “ That works the counter at Borgin and Burkes?”

“I suppose so, I have yet to visit the shop--”

Walburga stopped talking once a sharp rapt at the door attracted the attention of the room. “Tark, bring more tea.” She snapped as she strode across the room towards the door.

Orion smiled gently at the retreating back, “I will have her.” With a smooth whirl of his wand the head Black summoned a scroll of parchment. “She is a beautiful girl and awful clever as well, I can see it in her face. You’ve done well Pollux.”

The elder wizard gratefully accepted the scroll and unfurled it, his dark eyes skimmed the surface of the paper flickering over the words thrice before he looked back at the man besides him. “I thank you, let me call upon my son and we will start the vow.”

 

\---


	3. Feeling Way Too Damn Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> I missed you so much  
>  That I begged you to fly and see me  
> You must've broke down  
> Coz you finally said that would  
> But now that you're here  
> I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming
> 
> Coz something's gotta go wrong  
> Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good
> 
> -Feelin way too Damn good, NickelBack
> 
> __

Walburga’s porcelain face was what greeted Eileen as the door opened. 

Wide gray eyes examined her, drunk her in-- as if she would turn to mist and blow away at that moment.

“Birdie, Love, are you going to stand there all night?”

“Eileen?” the disbelief in her voice was clear as a bell. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Eileen murmured, “I’ve thought about what you said before graduation, and I must agree with you… fuck the disapproving masses.” The black eyes shifted from the live porcelain doll to the gravel under her shoes. “So I sent you a wedding present.”

Eileen had always been pale and self-assured, she never stumbled, never blushed, never hesitated. So it was no wonder that Walburga was absolutely flabbergasted when splotches of red crossed from one cheek over the bridge of that thin long nose to the next.

“I don't understand?”

“In the prince family—it is customary for the heir to make a gift for their partner. I would have thought the owl would have arrived by now…”

“I thought you weren’t marrying Black?”

“Why not?” Eileen snapped furiously.

Walburga felt her knees tremble beneath her. Eileen’s temper was legendary. She was like a beast when angry: ferocious, deadly, stealthy and determined. Her eyes lit up and she got so worked up her temperature spiked when that happened she would remove her robes and sweaters until she sat in just a bra and skirt. 

Eileen was angry and Walburga loved her that way.

“Don't you love me, Birdie? Or was all that just talk? If I would-” 

“But what does me loving you have to do with Orion?” The shorter of the two interjected.

The rant stopped abruptly and Eileen looked into the pretty face before her.  
She reached out and cupped the cherubic face in her palms allowing the long fingers to extend into the mass of sable curls. 

Steel met ebony for that intense moment. Those too large fine fingered hands traced the contours of Walburga’s body until they settled at her waist gripping the tiny body firmly.

Then, Eileen’s thin pale rose lips pulled back as the left corner of her mouth lifted up slightly. There was barely a flash of tooth before the smile was dashed from her face. 

“You are gorgeous. So lovely— aesthetic perfection embodied, I promise you, Walburga. But you’re as sharp as a Gobstone!”

The Lady black blushed darkly. “Tark!” The elf popped into existence bedsides the two women, awaiting his mistress’ orders. “Bring us up upstairs.” After the order left those soft pink lips they found themselves occupied with another mouth.

Neither girl realized that the elf snapped its fingers and popped them to Walburga’s bedroom until they had separated, both breathless and desperate for the feel of the other against them once again. 

Eileen took the lead as was customary. She sat on the bed and pulled her partner to her. When Walburga’s knees were on either side of her lap Eileen began to grab at the robes hiking them up until she could slip her hands under them.

Under that dark and intense gaze Walburga flushed red and bit at her lower lip. She shuddered when those long fingers she loved rubbed at her through the cloth of her lace knickers. Then suddenly the lace was gone and there was skin-to-skin contact and a brush of cool metal against her thigh. She whimpered and arched her back outward and hid her face in the nape of the other girl’s neck. The fingers invaded and stroked with experience. They reached far and deep rubbing along her slick walls while a thumb pressed down of her little button of nerves. Sending her into spasms. 

Eileen took advantage of the new position to sneak her second hand down her lovers blouse. She caressed a palm-full of soft breast before rolling a nipple between her thin calloused fingers, electing a gasp from Walburga and the clenching of the walls and lips around her second hand.

“Eileen…” Walburga mewled as between pants, it wouldn’t take long for her now.

“Yes, birdie?” Eileen murmured in an amused tone, stopping the rhythm of her fingers.

 _‘The smug bitch!’_ Walburga ground her hips back forcing the fingers to run and push deeper. “…You know,” she breathed into the prince heir ear.

“Do I now?” Eileen pressed her lips to the soft exposed neck before her and licked it, leaving a wet trail behind. 

“Yes…” Walburga hissed through clenched teeth before she threw her weight to the side sending them both to the mattress. Somehow Eileen had gotten her on her back knees apart still filled with fingers.

“How eager.” Eileen resumed the movement of her fingers as she dipped her head forward and placed her lips on Walburga’s own with a gentleness no one could comprehend. When the kiss was over she pulled away and shifted back she dipped her head once again to kiss the second set of lips she had been presented with.

Walburga gasped and gripped at the sheets as the lips she had just kissed sucked on her clit. When she felt the textured tongue brush against that spot she let out a short high pitched breathy whine and fisted the straight dark hair that pooled around her. Eileen laved the nub with her tongue as she pumped her fingers in and out of Walburga’s slippery core. 

Walburga’s panting and the jingling of Eileen’s bangles echoed throughout the room. It only took a few minutes more for Walburga’s muscles to seize and her toes to curl as her head snapped back and her back arched away from the mattress.

“Ow!” Eileen hissed, a few strands of her hair had been pulled out during Walburga’s orgasm, but it wasn’t anything serious. It just showed how out of it the other girl was. Eileen looked smug as she sat back and watched her girlfriend put herself back together. She should have come earlier, there would have been enough time for reciprocation if she had.


End file.
